<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meant to be by Grimmliz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297316">Meant to be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz'>Grimmliz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluffy, Mertoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eles foram destinados a se encontrar, mas jamais a permanecerem juntos até o final.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin | Caster/Artoria Pendragon | Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meant to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mertoria é um otp que eu amo de paixão! Eles são o epítome do amor platônico.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O vento frio de outono acariciava o rosto de Artoria enquanto ela encarava a vastidão do céu sobre a muralha do castelo. As tochas lutavam para se manterem acesas, seu manto era chicoteado para todos os lados às suas costas. Estava anoitecendo, e o sol, em seus últimos minutos de luminosidade, descia entre as montanhas a distância.</p><p>Era a troca de turno dos guardas, e Artoria solicitou um momento para si mesma, ordenando que ninguém ali subisse ou a incomodasse. Mas embora ela fosse o rei da Bretanha, e suas ordens por senso comum tivessem que ser respeitadas, havia aquele que as ignorava por completo, seus caprichos muito acima de sua obediência. Ela sentiu quando o mago das flores se aproximou, mesmo ante o silêncio de seus passos. Merlin cheirava como a primavera em seu ápice.</p><p>Ele simplesmente se colocou ao lado dela, seu cajado fazendo um som seco ao atingir o chão. O vento revelava suas orelhas levemente acentuadas nas extremidades, um dos poucos traços que entregavam sua origem.</p><p>A presença de Merlin lhe era uma constante desde quando conseguia se lembrar, e pelo que lhe contaram, mesmo antes. Ele sempre olhara por ela, independente de suas razões; muitas vezes, sem uma palavra sequer, como naquele momento.</p><p>Artoria sorriu brevemente para si mesma, lembrando de sua infância, das infinitas vezes em que trançara o cabelo do mago, decorando-o com flores, até um dia descobrir que ao contrário do que pensava, Merlin sempre estivera ciente de suas travessuras, mesmo enquanto executadas.</p><p>— O que lhe causa tamanho divertimento, meu rei?</p><p>Artoria não se virou, sabia que ele ainda encarava o mesmo horizonte que ela, o sol agora completamente escondido, pequenas estrelas pontuando o céu.</p><p>— Pensei que fosses clarividente, Merlin.</p><p>— Infelizmente, meu dom não me provem o poder para ler mentes, embora muitas vezes os humanos sejam transparentes a ponto de eu poder interpretá-los a esse ponto.</p><p>Um misto de riso e resfolegar deixou os lábios dela.</p><p>Sabia que Merlin não era o membro mais amado de sua corte — ao menos não pelos homens, e as mulheres compartilhavam daquela opinião após a finidade de uma noite. Seu braço direito e homem de confiança era um mulherengo longe de reparação, mas teria que existir um defeito no mago que aos olhos do mundo parecia ser capaz de qualquer coisa, ainda que no fundo ela soubesse que sua condição estava mais para uma sina do que um dom a ser admirado ou invejado.</p><p>A eternidade era longa e solitária demais.</p><p>Artoria o entendia ao menos um pouco, ou assim preferia pensar. Compartilhava de sua solidão, mesmo rodeada de cavaleiros capazes e honrados. Ela perdera pessoas importantes naquele meio tempo, homens que um dia lhe juraram lealdade; alguns tomados pelo sentimento de incompreensão, outros por cederem aos desejos da carne e do coração, e Artoria não conseguia deixar de atribuir a culpa a si mesma.</p><p>Fechou os olhos, sentindo ser tocada pela noite.</p><p>O destino deles estavam conectados por elos tão intensos que seria impossível de serem rompidos. Ela era grata pela companhia dele, pois sabia que, apesar da inexistência de sentimentos, Merlin a compreendia melhor do que qualquer pessoa.</p><p>Ela sempre esteve ciente do futuro que a esperava. Nunca questionou suas obrigações, mas naquele dia em especial se encontrava particularmente exausta, um momento de fraqueza que todo rei deveria ter o direito de sentir.</p><p>— Merlin… alguma vez já desejou ter nascido diferente?</p><p>— Eu não saberia dizer, alteza. Minha natureza impede que eu reflita profundamente tal questionamento.</p><p>Artoria voltou sua atenção ao mago, que ao perceber ser observado, passou a fazer o mesmo, apoiando o cajado contra o muro de pedra.</p><p>As tochas lançavam sombras nas faces de Artoria, o que demonstrava exatamente como o coração dela se encontrava naquela noite. Não estava tomada pela dúvida, mas não poderia deixar de se questionar.</p><p>Ela sorriu a ele.</p><p>— Gosto de pensar que numa outra realidade eu poderia amá-lo, como uma mulher ama a um homem, não um rei a seu conselheiro.</p><p>Segundos foram necessários para que as palavras dela se assentassem entre os dois.</p><p>Então o rosto dela foi tomado por um leve rubor, como se finalmente percebesse o peso de sua fala. Alguns poderiam mesmo classificar aquilo como uma confissão. Ela jamais saberia, nunca se permitiu tal experiência, e como rei, os assuntos do coração eram tratados tão somente como manobras políticas. Seu amor não lhe pertencia, era uma moeda de troca em favor de seu povo.</p><p>O mago sempre tão falante e mestre na oratória não encontrou palavras para formular uma resposta, apenas manteve-se a encará-la, estagnado. De repente nem mesmo o vento assoviava em seus ouvidos, foi tomado pelo mais completo nada, sua mente em branco.</p><p>Artoria levou os dedos a uma mecha do cabelo, colocando-a atrás da orelha. Foi ela que preencheu o silêncio embaraçoso.</p><p>— Sinto que minha hora está chegando, e também que esta será talvez a última vez que o vejo.</p><p>Não havia condenação em seus olhos, mas uma espécie de compreensão. Ela sabia. Sabia que seria abandonada no final, que Merlin não estaria ali para ela no momento mais crítico de sua jornada.</p><p>— Fomos destinados a nos encontrar, mas jamais a permanecer juntos até o final... e está tudo bem.</p><p>Artoria deu um passo, depois outro. Desajeitada, mas repleta de boas intenções, ela deixou os braços envolverem o tronco do mago. As vestes dele eram macias em contato com seu rosto, lhe trazia uma sensação de nostalgia, embora não soubesse dizer porquê. O topo de sua cabeça ficou logo abaixo do queixo dele, de modo que ela podia ouvir o coração do mago das flores, que batia de modo atrapalhado — uma possível consequência de seu sangue misto, ela não saberia dizer com certeza.</p><p>— Obrigada por tudo, meu bom amigo. Talvez sua ausência de empatia seja uma dádiva neste fim derradeiro. Odiaria lhe causar dor em minha partida.</p><p>Ela se afastou um passo, seus corpos não mais se tocando. O mago ainda se mantinha estático, seus braços não se moveram para corresponder ao abraço.</p><p>Artoria lhe pegou uma das mãos entre as dela, apertando-as com carinho.</p><p>— Fique bem.</p><p>Então o deixou, caminhando lentamente até desaparecer na escuridão das escadarias.</p><p>O mago das flores vagava há tempos pela terra, mas mesmo sua vastidão de conhecimento não pôde prepará-lo para aquela despedida. Não havia aprendido o suficiente para conseguir digerir quão dolorosa e impactante seria a perda de Artoria, a simples ideia de não mais tê-la sob seus cuidados, a lhe pedir conselhos, ou mesmo dividir um momento de silêncio.</p><p>Sua mente não entendia, mas seu corpo sim. Tão bem quanto processava a sensação de prazer obtida ao deitar-se com mulheres, cada parte dele absorveu o adeus de seu rei e o significado de cada dizer. Seu peito se apertou, e de repente respirar tornou-se algo quase impossível de se realizar.</p><p>Ele curvou-se sobre o muro, seus dedos se apertando na pedra. Duas linhas úmidas fizeram cócegas em sua face, as quais ele limpou com as costas da mão, identificado-as como lágrimas. Merlin não sabia que expressão sustentar, nunca havia pranteado e encontrou-se igualmente exausto.</p><p>Merlin sentou no chão, recostando-se contra o muro. Olhou para o céu, para a lua que iluminava o castelo, sentindo o fantasma que era o abraço de Artoria.</p><p>Havia perdido a oportunidade do adeus. De dizer qualquer coisa que lhe viesse à mente ao menos para acalento de quem um dia foi sua pequena Lily e cresceu admiravelmente a fim de cumprir a profecia.</p><p>No final, sua protegida o protegeu, e não o contrário. Diferente do que Artoria idealizava, ele não era digno de receber seu amor, nem naquela vida, nem em outra qualquer. Ele era digno de pena e nada mais. E ali, nas terras da Bretanha, tomado por frustração e indignidade, Merlin contemplou quão vazia e miserável era sua existência.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>